Tonight and the Rest of My Life
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: Just a small story with Darien (Mamoru) in high school attending a party with a friend of his when he meets a girl. *Songfic* from a Nina Gordon song.


Tonight and the Rest of My Life  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
This is just a short story based off the song " Tonight and the Rest of My Life" by Nina Gordon. Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com.  
  
Tonight and the Rest of My Life By A Shot of Amber  
  
Andrew was the culprit who dragged me to this party. In the first place I had not wanted to go, but he insisted to a point where I thought he was going to kidnap me and drag me here. So finally after spending a whole lunch hour listening to him beg I gave in and said I would go.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Everyone in school was there just like Andrew had said. People stood or sat in groups talking and laughing with bottles of beer or water in their hands. Some stray couples made out in the corners while a couple of stoned out pot heads swayed to the music lost in their own little worlds.  
  
I stood near the wide open patio doors near the pool with Andrew who was chatting with two girls dressed in identical baby tees and low cut jeans. They couldn't be much more then freshman at their first party judging from the way they refused to drink. Andrew was obviously trying to get them to come out to the pool house with us where I knew a lot of other couples would be before the night was out. I took another swig of the beer in my hands and looked around, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion but then that may have been the music. Someone had turned off the dance tunes and put on a CD of slow songs.  
  
I turned back to the two girls, one of them who was looking up at me.  
  
" What's your name?" she asked giving me a pretty smile.  
  
" Darien," I replied.  
  
" Hmm, that's a nice name. Mine is Tina, are you a senior?"  
  
" Yea, and you must be a freshman." I replied.  
  
" Yea! How did you know?" She asked looking slightly shocked.  
  
" I just know," I replied looking over at Andrew who was grinning down at the other girl.  
  
" They'll probably be heading for the pool house soon," Tina said also looking at the two of them. " Do you think you might want to come with me?"  
  
I looked down at her; her bright red hair was pulled up in two fuzzy pigtails on either side of her head. Her green eyes told me that she was a girl that wanted to become a womyn.  
  
" I'll go anywhere with you," I replied wrapping my arm around her. The beer must have been getting to me.  
  
She smiled happily and together we stepped out onto the porch headed for the pool house. My head felt slightly woozy, and I wasn't really sure what was going on. All I really knew was that I was about to take some underage girl with me in a downward spiral.  
  
Back inside the house, a new song came on. Some people began cheering and saying how they loved this song before they went back to their conversations.  
  
" Down to the Earth I fell, with dripping wings."  
  
I opened the door for her first, she giggled and stepped into the darken room smelling of sweat and pool chemicals. I was about to walk into the pool house when by chance, my eyes caught upon something standing near the pool.  
  
It was a girl dressed in a long shimmering magenta colored skirt, with a white laced up sleeveless blouse over that. Her blond hair sparkled with highlights were a wreath of magenta flowers rested on her head. She stood alone near the pool, its lights shining upon her while she nervously rubbed one arm and looked over to the side.  
  
I let go of the door, hearing it slam shut in front of Tina who had turned to see what was keeping me. The girl turned and looked at me, her blue eyes staring into mine. A smile brushed over her magenta lips, with one finger she beckoned me forward.  
  
" Heavy things won't fly, and the sky might catch on fire and burn the axis of the world."  
  
Without really thinking I dropped my beer bottle and began to step forward. She stood there alone near the pool smiling and beckoning me forward. Has I grew closer I stopped near the edge and just stood there. She dropped her hands clasping them at the elbows. We both stared at each other, while all around us the music played and people talked.  
  
" That's why, I prefer a summer sky to the glittering and stinging in my eyes."  
  
" Darien? What's wrong?" Tina came up behind me and place both hands on my arm. " I though you were coming to the pool house with me."  
  
The girl smiled and gave a toss of her head, she turned and walked off headed back inside. I watched her go, see the shimmering skirt move and rustle with her movements.  
  
" I'm sorry Tina I can't," I replied shaking off her arm.  
  
" You can't what?" Tina asked a confused look in her face.  
  
" I can't go to the pool house with you." I began to walk around the pool seeing the girl disappear inside the crowd.  
  
" I feel so alive, this is all I want to feel tonight."  
  
" I feel so light, tonight and the rest of my life."  
  
Inside the music still played, it was louder in here over the sounds of people talking and laughing. Like a mad man, I looked around for her, my eyes roaming over the heads of the people in the crowd until I saw her.  
  
She stood in the middle of the room smiling at me. One finger beckoning me forward. I listened and stumbled forwards trying to get near her. She only stepped backwards through the crowd still asking me to come forward.  
  
" Gleaming in the dark sea, I'm as light as air, floating there breathlessly."  
  
The crowd parted around us like the Red Sea, except they never saw her, only I did. She smiled and twirled around once, her laughter filled the room. The sweetest sound I had ever heard before she lifted her skirts and ran up the stairs. Turning once she held onto the rail with one hand and beckoned me forward with the other.  
  
I followed her, wordlessly, breathlessly.  
  
" When the dream dissolves, I open up my eyes and I realize that..."  
  
She twirled around again, coming to stop in front of me. A smile on her face we stood inches apart. One hand reached up to touch her face but she only turned and ran off disappearing into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Quickly I followed her, not wanting to loose this dream girl. The rooms were quiet. No one had been allowed upstairs yet we had some how gotten past this. The bed was neatly made in one corner while the double French doors stood wide open blowing the white curtains on either side.  
  
" Everything is shortly seen, weightlessness is passing over me."  
  
She stood there in front of the balcony railing, one hand resting on the wood. While the other lay limp at her side. A slight breeze brushed the bits of hair around her face. Wordlessly I stepped forward to the threshold. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
" Everything is waves and stars, the universe is resting in my arms."  
  
I walked out into the moonlight shining above us and stood in front of her. One hand, then the other reached up and took her face in between them. She sighed softly and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking up at me. They were blue, a bright blue like the sky. We stood there for a long time, both staring at each other. Gradually I felt the gentle touch of her fingertips against my shirt. She rested her hands against my chest then moved them forwards sliding to my back.  
  
" I feel so light, this is all I want to feel tonight."  
  
Slowly I bent down and kissed her. Our first kiss was soft and gentle, nothing more then a breath. She blinked once and smiled before I bent down and kissed her again, this time with more pressure. Her hands reached up and circled themselves over the nape of my neck.  
  
" I feel so light, tonight and the rest of my life."  
  
Downstairs the song came to an end, but neither one of us heard it. We had no need too.  
  
The end! Yes, it was very short and kind of weird, but this doesn't mean that you can't read and review! Or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com Thank you! 


End file.
